prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Prototype 3
What would you like to see in Prototype 3? Where the story goes now, after Heller consumed all the infected? Personally, I'd like to leave NYZ. However, it might be interesting after the restruction. I'd like to control a prisoner, who has no other chance than voluneer as a test subject to the next Gentec experiment to create the perfect soldier. Of course it going wrong and many of the test subject might be able to escape and hide. The 'prototypes' would split into two sections: those who want revenge and conquer the weaker, and those who remember Ben Parker's words from Spiderman: 'Great power comes great responsibility' and rather try to save innocent civilians. The evil section starts to spread the virus and accidently frees Pariah, while the other crew try to stop them, with the lead of sgt. James Heller. Through the game, you could do side quest for both parties, but you have to side with one of the sections at the 3/4 of the game and it will decide the ending of the game. If you are a good guy, you have to kill Pariah(don't ask what he's doing in NY:))and destroy the virus forever. But if you played as an evil freak, then Heller must be killed and you will spread the virus all over the world. In prototype 3 I would like to see when blackwatch is leaving NYZ Rooks find a crying baby boy near a viral pod, Rooks then remembering the raw power that both Mercer and Heller have decide to raise the boy as his own. Fast foward like 21 years then Dante Rooks has become Blackwatch's most powerful soilder (leading to new powers like something I came up with called squad leader, like pack leader expect with super soilders)against Gentek who has susseccfully weaponsied the virus and has started a world war, leading to an uneasy truce with Heller to save the world. For new powers I thought up a new long range attack called "daggers" meaind that you shoot out small blades out of your arm then arms when fully upgraded. And two movemnt powers, wings, simply as and four giant spider legs coming out of your back. For the last power I always wanted some sort of rage mode when you transform into a viral monster that just owns I would love to see all your ideas for new powers ~~Prototype678~~ It would be cool if vehicles could be super charged by the virus using the mass meter, creating a shield on the health bar and the ability to charge the vehicle with one of the main powers. Also, depending on the power the main character uses, the vehicle could gain certain bonuses. For example, since the sword is mainly an offensive power, the vehicle would gain an offensive boost. Also, Dana Mercer would make a good main character. She should somehow be forced to become infected, but it should be up to the player to decide whether or not she uses her powers for good or evil. Since she has a lot of wisdom and resources being a journalist. The infection should enhance her mental capabilities, maybe adding a few more powers to the onslought of powers already available. For instance, she could possibly know more about who she is hunting/looking for by using her powers. Also, she would probably be able to remember many more disguises than Heller or Mercer can, opening up more spaces for disguises, but the gameplay should incorporate this function as a neccesity. June 02, 2012 I think it would be better if the developers of the Prototype series released new infected creatures. Say, for example, if the virus reached a zoo, and all the animals went haywire with the virus. An infected lion or bear would be awesome to encounter. Also, the player should be able to use different creatures in the pack leader ability, such as the Juggernaut pack or even maybe a pack of flyers. Also, I agree with Abeyance (See Section Below) about somehow bringing Alex Mercer back into the story, seeing as how it all started with him in the first place, and also how many people seem to like Alex anyway. ~~Steven Zahuranec~~ I would like to control a Blackwatch weapon. What I mean: Blackwatch has decided to fight fire with fire when it comes to the likes of James Heller. The main character would be a test subject heavily conditioned to be a loyal emotionless killing machine. However, the weapon accidentaly consumes somebody and the conditioning starts to break. That way we could explore a character trying to decide what is right and wrong, giving us some leeway in justifying the slaughter of civilians that was so out of character for James Heller. I'd also like so see a recurring enemy that appears whenever the main character is spotted, the second test subject of the same program. Also, we need tougher Blackwatch soldiers. I recommend elite commandos with explosive harpoon guns and flamethrowers. ~Ravenfirelight~ Honestly, I think they should implement a different way of representing prototypes. In the last 2 games, they focused on people who have the virus/ the virus themselves, I think its time to move away from that. A good and fresh new way, I think would be to implement a new type of story. You start out as one of the Blackwatch, a supersoldier, maybe a new supersoldier program. You start the game obeying orders from your Blackwatch officers, believing that the Blackwatch are the absolute "good guys" in the grand scheme. You make use of weapons and vehicles issued to Blackwatch supersoldiers at the start. However, about 15% into the game, you meet up with Heller, and tells you about the entire picture, depicting the Blackwatch as the "bad guys" and a new infected threat (could be Pariah or somebody else). Heller will prove to you the "dark side" of Blackwatch by sneaking you into one of their bases where they are making a new type of bioweapon. This bioweapon is actually the original Blacklight virus (similar to Mercer) assimilated and formed into a weapon (could be a sword/weapon that actually changes form and can consume other lifeforms). This weapon becomes the main focus of the game, with your character wielding it. While you level up your own abilities as a supersoldier, you also improve the bioweapon through consuming other lifeforms (you also gain a little bit more power since the bioweapon is connected to you). After meeting up with Heller, you can choose which missions you would like to accomplish (Blackwatch/Heller) which can affect the ending of the game. They also add a new faction midway into the game, like a Pariah faction (infected oriented faction). Pariah vs James vs Alex Well I mentioned this on the Pariah character page, but I would like to share it here too. I think in Prototype 3 it should have Pariah being a major player protagonist/antagonist whatever. He was brought in this world not knowing much about himself. He could be naturally drawn to failed subjects meant to be the ultimate being and gain new abilities from these individuals. Alex Mercer could be revived during the event where James Heller purged NYZ. This act had to leave James physically exhausted and Alex's essence wasn't fully consumed . Alex could have escaped from Jame's body when all the tendrils were released across NYZ. He could take over Gentek and resume his ambitions to make a world full of infected on a much grander scale. He could have the Evolved, Brawlers, Juggernauts and better aerial minions (Crows weren't challenging at all) James Heller could team up with Rooks since they both want to get rid of infected. James could gain side effect abilities from consuming whitelight. It removes his viral side but leaves inhuman feats of strength, speed and healing. I'd like him to be like hulk was in Ultimate Destruction by using cars, buses and other objects as weapons. He could also be able to remove the virus from individuals. Pariah could be caught between these two factions. The First Act could be Pariah living as a normal human vaguely aware that he isn't like other people. The infected could find their way to this place (naturally drawn to Pariah). Pariah is weak since he has never consumed. He could travel with a few humans survivor style and discover his consuming ability. Eventually the military arrive with Blackwatch eliminating the infected and Whiteguard evacuating people. Alex could find his way here drawn to Pariah as well and James is here with Whiteguard. Alex and James start a fight that is ended when the military launches a nuclear strike without James knowledge. Pariah is the only survivor among the friends he's made. He would leave wanted to get rid of the infected and military. (Alex and James both naturally recovered before Pariah woke up and left hours earlier.) The Second Act could be Pariah reaching a territory where Alex has dominion. A cannot win fight would be triggered with Alex wanting Pariah's abilities. Pariah could escape and Alex sends out minions to hunt him down and bring Pariah to him. Naturally letting one special infected decide they want to consume Pariah for themself only for the opposite to happen. James could be a playable character in this territory as a brief cameo when Pariah is temporarily incapitated in some manner. This is where James could be seen healing individuals and trying to evacuate them to safety. Along the way Pariah could encounter an ultimate infected from Hope, Idaho that wants Pariah to become complete but the opposite happens. Pariah gets strong from these fights and is able to kill Alex by stealing his abilities without consumption and doing something to cause Alex to explode to destroy his territory. The Third Act could be Pariah making his way to a military safezone where Blackwatch have gained their own scientific division and are trying to create an army of mindless superhumans. There could be standard Super Grapplers, Trappers that focus on limiting Pariah's movements, and Super Demolionist able to lift Gatling Guns and Missle Launchers to deal heavy damage. James could emerge seeing Pariah as just another infected to trigger a cannot win fight (or Pariah could team up with Heller). James would be called away by Rooks upon learning an Ultimate Soldier has been developed and has to be put down before completed. The fight between James and Pariah alert Blackwatch and Whiteguard (military personnel trying to stop renegade Blackwatch members) of the Ultimate Infected. Both sides fight each other while trying to kill him. Pariah could find James on the verge of death as the Ultimate Soldier was too much and totally insane. James could offer himself to Pariah to stop the Ultimate Soldier. This could be a powerboost with drastic sideeffects since James cells are slowly turning Pariah humans (or not just a thought). Pariah's final fight is with the Ultimate Soldier who wants to kill all infected and human. Well this is my idea free to be used Abeyance 23:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Pariah: Main Character ~~Jno99~~ Personally, i would like to see Pariah as the main character. A story could go as such, 2 to 3 years after James consumed Mercer Blackwatch's atrocities in NYZ zones are uncovered and as situations are calming down in NYZ, all other funding than battling in NYZ are cut so to please public opinion. you play as Pariah, after having attempted to be exucuted because they could not afford to contain him you escape out into a military base and have the story progress from there. Powers that would be cool to see would be evolved pack where you can change citizens into evolved and have them target things. and something everyone would like to see is more virus creatures and more cool powers.if i had to think of a melee power it would be Porcupine like armor and shield spikes put together nd cause damage if they touch you but you can run around,unlike shield. as the story progresses,since you are a perfect incarnation of the virus in not NYZ but a farther away place with only a small military population a progress from a large civillian population to a large infected population with a giant military population would be awesome. along with that people that could be included are james amaya and dana having fled into hiding after escaping NYZ also the person who spoke out against Blackwatch could be included,maybe being one of guerra old friends. since your not james heller and not potentially a good guy you can have a blast such as mercer when he infected penn station the 2nd time infecting citizens your around turning them into infected.the main threat could be either National armed forces. with less concern for doing good you could have a wider range of powers for taking out multiple targets. considering how the game has been going in more of the violent direction less concern may make the character more believable then killing hundreds, probably plenty with kids, then sparing the head honcho because he has a daughter. also be cause he never got a chance to grow up in prison he may have a childs sense of cruelty which may make a nice story ~~B~~ ~~B~~ Cant we be Pariah, and the game play out like a little life story. a few missions as a child (tutorial, back story) killing people through "unknown methods" such as the memories from P1 say. how the death of Mother and Alex affected him if at all. as he is messed up in the head due to been contained or so long and something more than human been able to sense that the leaders (mother, Alex, supreme hunter, Heller) are dieing. for the guys morality, he's crazy. he does what he needs to (told to? and not trough a voice we can comprehend) and for once make us a full fledged "bad guy" the game conclusion - we release or so something bad and the series concludes in Prototype 4. and please please bring out a completely new set of powers. (this is where people dislike my post and say then its not prototype that i want) less shape shifting and over powered arm swords (never liked that the sword was better than hammerfist at taking out tanks) and introduce more controlling powers and debilitating powers, making people suffer, controlling them infected or not, telekinesis. i say less shape shifting because isn’t pariah meant to be free of the virus.... maybe limit the shifting to the vials or quantity of viruses you find and if shape shifting is going to come into it, it needs to be more extreme than just an arm or two... it needs to be a unique monster for each power. one last thing make it so you cant max out all of the players stats and powers by the end of the game so 20 upgradeable stats only give the opportunity for 12 for a real unique play through each time. and make an extreme insanity hard mode 2 hits from the equivalent of a hunter and your dead. im fed up of easy game A New Character Entirely So basically Blackwatch and Genteck still have plenty of Whitelight and they turn scientist into an Evolved. But sense Alex Mercer got eaten by James Heller the Evolved has full control over what it. In the game you could either choose to spread the infection, get rid of Blackwatch and Genteck, or bring back Alex Mercer from the dead. A subplot could feature the Whitelight gaining a mind of its own (sense Mercers blood is still in the Whitelight, thus allowing him to slowly bring himself back). The character could have new powers as well. The character could turn humans into infected and make clones of itself.Serpentaxy400 15:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like to see Alex Mercer come back some how. The idear of Pariah becoming the main character is good but to my memory of prototype 1 the infected never age (Dana Mercer says that Elisebeth Green is 50 years old). I also think it would be good if you can dual 2 power and/or use powers while being disguised as a civilian or milletery personnel. How about... A Character Creation option in the begining of the game... along with some first invection powers and voice acting Male\Female like in Mass Effect! A Future, in which Pariah is the Focus In Prototype 1 We all learned how Greene had a Son, Codename Pariah, who is in Secret Heavy Duty BLACKWATCH/GOVERMENT lockdown, James could Learn of this Seeing him as a Bad Variable, Goes to the Location were Pariah is being Held, To find Codename MOTHER aka Greene, spreading the Infection, And since Heller Consumed Alex he took his memories, and knowledge, meaning that HGe know Greene was Destroyed,defeat and later Consumed by Alex, So he Believes Intially that its Pariah Causing the Panic until later Game, when Heller finds that Greene Did all the Infection Spreading to FIND PARIAH. Meaning, Heller caused the outbreak, Since after he released the massive Swarm of Tentacles all of the Super Infected Beings Alex Consumed, found a way to tunnel out of him when Heller Released, the Massive Amount Tendrils, and Blacklight related Stuff out across the NYZ Area and literally consumed Everything that was infected. But while he did this Greene took the Opportunity to Escape with Little part sof herself that she could gather, and the Super Hunter's DNA, along with some strands of Mercer's to create a Infected Clone of MERCER Labeled Shadow, who is ironically Heller's Main Arch-Enemy,He focuces Specifically to Fight Heller, and Eventually Get to the point were him and Heller go at it 1 v 1 Were Heller, Unmasked Shadow to be Alex Mercer, or atleast the Cloned Version of him, Heller Knowing that he defeated and consumed Mercer in the 2nd Outbreak of NYZ goes into a Denial, with Shadow [ Clone Mercer] Saying, "Its Been fun Catching Up". From this point Heller, goes to Rook, and Dana, Gathering them togather, and Rooks being Honourably Discharged due to his Action in helping Heller at the end of prototype 2. Seeing as they didnt want they're Leader of the NYZ Division of Blackwatch to Disgrace them, So they gave him an Honourably Discharge, and Sent him home. Dana being offered a Job of Being Gentex's and blackwatch's Handler, Meaning If Blackwatch started to Act less like They should act. She could pull the plug, and USM Military Forces would Be called in to Make sure blackwatch stays in Line, and the Same for Gentex. With Them Gathered She Tell both the Ex-Colonel of Blackwatch Rooks, and The resently Promoted Goverment Agent Dana Mercer the Dark News, that Mercer is Alive.With this Dana and Rooks go they're seperate ways, Rooks going to the Survivors, and Acting as a People's Leader, Making Armed Civilians who Fight infected Creatures, Meaning He'll Rally the people, Creating Guerilla Troops and Such to fight the infection and any Rogue Gentex\Blackwatch\Any other Military Group or Gov Agency That Cause them a Problem, While Dana Does research on a Sample, of a Wound Heller Recieved From shadow, that isn't Healing, But in fact is Growing. With this Dark News, She Discover's it is her brother DNA, But Mixed with Greene's Meaning that The Mercer Clone has His powers and his Mind, BUT not his Strength or Ability, Due to Most of the Missing DNA Links being Provided by Greene and the Newly Regenerated Super Hunter. Making him Stronger than the Original Alex, BUT not having the Amount of DNA Consumed, or Expierence Making him Weaker. [ Meaning if alex had started off like this in Proto. 1, he would of been a 60% Larger Threat, meaning he had Greater regenerative Abilities,More Strength and Power, and a larger range of Skills] Meanwhile Rooks is Gathering the Remainder of the Survivors and keeping close knit ears For Rumor that Dana or Heller Cant Achieve or Gather. Meanwhile Greene continues her Hunt From NYZ in the Beginning of the Game to other Parts of the US Ranging from Colorado, to a New Version of Hope Idaho, were Heller, Dana,and Rooks gather information on her Past more in detail, along with the Development, and creation along with details on the Blacklight Viruses 6 Strains, The Original Virus Created in Hope Idaho Which was Originally Called REDLIGHT The 2nd Strain, Created By Dr.Mercer's Scientist Team at Gentex, The Strain of BLACKLIGHT. The 3rd Strain the DX-1120 Aka D-Code The Strain Originally used to Create Prototype 1's Super Soldier Which were Pretty much Wiped out by Mercer. The 4th Strain the Bloodtox Cure Strain utilized by Blackwatch\Gentex and the Military Force in prototype 1 to Combat the infection along with Mercer. The 5th Strain Aka the Orion Virus Strain Created from Blacklight samples, to Combat the Growing Mercer Virus, and Heller in Prototype 2, Although The Phase 2 Version which was merged with the Mercer Virus was Destroyed By Heller, the Phase 1 Still Remains in High Quantities, in Several Gentex Facilities around the world. The 6th and Final Strain WHITELIGHT Developed By Gentex to Combat the Effect of the Mercer Strain, All sample in NYZ were polluted by Mercer's EVOLVED Agents, and later Destroyed by the Combined efforts of The Military,Blackwatch and of course Heller. After Gonig around the US, from NYZ, to New Hope Idaho, Colorado, Vegas, and ETC and Eventually to the Secret Facility in DC were Pariah is being Held. Heller and Rooks, Along with Dana trail Greene as she Makes a Warpath to find Pariah, But Leaving Shadow and his Deformed Clone Brother, the Watchers To Deal with the Infection Until its on a large enough scale were a Watch can be Left. Now the Strains of Blacklight, Play a Crutial Role, as almost each location Greene, and shadow assault, Gentex had a Facilitiy with Stores of the Virus Strains, with Greene, Creating Redlight Infected, being her Strongest Infected Underlings, Mercer Virus Strain Infected being everythin gin Prototype 2 We Fought, from Brawlers,Juggernauts, flyers, the D-Code Being used to Make Supersoldier to Combat some infection while Orion Strain is used to Make "Dis-Infectors" Soldier who Can Cure some Minor and less infected Beings,and Destroying Lairs and Such Without the use of Deadly Explosive Tools, or large Vehicles. bloodtox being used a Poison that will be Utilized by Soldier who Shoot it out of Flame Thrower like guns to kill large swarms of infected, or to weaken large ones. and WHITELIGHT being used as a Cure for and Prevenitive Vacinations to Stop the Infection. While Dana Works her Magic i nthe Goverment to Slowdown, and Stall Greene, and While rooks uses His Military Expirence to Help Heller, and Rally the Surviving Military\Blackwatch units and the Civillians to fight the infection and create Safe-Havens aka. You come to let say New Hope Idaho, in the beginning its almost all destroyed, by the time you leave they'res Blackwatch soldiers who fight back infected, and Military\Civillian Guerilla's that Protect civillian safe-Havens. and Eventually End with Greene Freeing Pariah, But with Pariah to Consume Most of Greene, Leaving her Weakened and unable to control the Infection, and Pariah Becoming an unwilling Antagonit who he Literally Splits himself, Taking his Dark half and Creating and Entity that Helps Greene n Shadow, and the Half that Doesn't want all this Helping Dana,Rooks, and Heller. Leading to a Climatic Battle in which Dana Sees the Clone of her brother put down for good, and Rooks Seeing as pretty much all of the Remaining Infected individuals are either Consumed by Heller, or Destroyed by the Goverment, with few being kept secretly for a Prototype 4 Sequel. ~~Alex Heller~~ RPG? I think there should be RPG elements in the 3rd game, the plot/ suggestions are at follows: sgt james heller defeated the infection in NYZ and helped to rebuild the city. However the blackwatch and gentek is still trying to catach him to turn him into a bio-weapon. He was later captured but escaped but Alex mercer was physically seperated with him(due to gentek's experiments). Mercer got out of NY and infected the nearby towns and cities, forcing the US army to seal the area ( this can let the players enjoy a bigger map.) Meanwhile, the newly elected US government decided to cut all ties with gentek but the Blackwatch disobey the orders given and join in gentek (due to money) and the US army was forced to engage both blackwatch/gentek and the infected. the good news is James heller is now back in the marines to help them out. In the game, the player is going to play as a civilian who was infected by gentek experiments. He can choose to: 1.work for the US army (with bombers, gunships, APCs and tanks that can be summoned to help the player) 2.work for blackwatch (give some mutations that can upgrade the player's ability and blackwatch operatives/motor strike can be summoned.) 3.work for the infected (gives the player lots of mutations, XP....) The player's actions will determine which faction win. eg if the player kills lots of infected, Alex mercer will hate him a lot and the infected will lose......etc. Also, I really hope that there will be more firearms and abilities in game. For example G36C carbine/frags........ More Powers to upgrade! and more upgrades... like it was cool that the first level of the blade in P2 was like a dull blade but as you upgrade it it turns into a bigger sharper blade! Powers like! duble blade hands like the evolved had! better gliding or even no gliding at all! make the last updrade of the gliding like a mutated Wings! that will allow you ro fly like the infected crows! Speaking of power up?! Bring back Alex's armore! Bustead (talk) 13:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC)busteadBustead (talk) 13:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Prototyope 3 I Think in prototype 3 there should be a completely new customizable character whois somehow connected to the mercer part of the story and was infected in the train station alex mercer was killed in. When things started getting bad in new york he left not knowing he was infected soover time the infection spread to different parts of the world that way there will be not just a bigger map but you could go to places like japan or denver or san diego. i also think there should bemore ranged powers like shooting spike balls or exploding darts. I also thing it would be cool if you could do something with cars like pick a power to take over a vehicle so it would have something special about depending on the power and i also think wings would be nice. 09:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Nick Prototype 3 possibilites to fix P1/2 problems. 20:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Z :( I feel like they need to dive more into the past of Alex. Maybe start out the game playing as the original un-infected Mercer, before the whole virus catastrophe even began. We never actually got to experience what the real Alex was like or how much the infection destroyed his family. The only thing about Mercer that we know about was his unstable infected side, not his original personality or interests. Maybe play the game as he and Karen Parker hook up, then see how he becomes suspicious of Gentek and eventually getting shot at Penn Station. Not that I want this game to be any sort of chick-flick or soap opera type shit, I just believe it would round the game out and have a much more satisfactory feeling to it to be knowledgeable on these topics. Personally, I feel like the endings of the 1st and 2nd Prototype were mediocre. I was completely underwhelmed with the ending in the first Prototype. Honestly the only thing that really happened was; Alex fights the final boss, wins, saves Manhattan then explains that "the other Alex is dead," and that he is a monster.....which we already knew in the first place! As for the second one, I enjoyed the idea of Heller killing Alex, BUT, it didn't live up to my expectation. After the first Prototype I think it's safe to say that nearly everyone who plays it likes Mercer over Heller. Only because he is the character we bonded to first, we lived through how he became what he did and followed the story into why all of this happened. Alex Mercer was the character we explored this story with first and is the one we are all attached to. Now with that said, the ending of P2 was a good idea, up until the point where we didn't learn anything new about Alex. Once we looked into his memories we only saw what affected Heller. This could have been a perfect opportunity with a long cutscene of all of Mercer's memories in a nutshell, but it was completely chopped short and only lasted a couple of seconds; this character deserved more justice in his final appearance. All in all the awesome gameplay and entirety of the whole plot line should have made up for a terrible ending, but not for me. Now, this could just be me grieving over the loss of Alex during the 2nd Prototype, but I truly feel like they should incorporate Alex into the P3 somehow (if there is one), without making it redundant. I could certainly see MANY ways of how this idea could go wrong and turn the game into absolute shit, but without Alex Mercer (mind you, the one who CREATED the Mercer Virus) in the game, it just wouldn't even feel like a Prototype game at all. After all Alex Mercer was fricken nuked '''and he survived it in the end of the game, as we see his body re-constructing itself. I don't see why being consumed by Heller would have any different of an effect? Hopefully Radical Entertainment can find a way to incorporate playing Alex in P3 without making him feel completely overused and unnecessary. i would like to see a story involving pariah his character is shrowed in mystery and could potentially lead to a kick ass character stronger than both mercer and heller now that would be intersting '''Prototype 3?? I definitely think that the game should feature a "HEROINE". Yes a female protagonist. She could be a teenager present during the events at Penn Station and was infected without her knowing it. As it turns out, this girl is a daughter of one of the scientists assigned to Pariah. While visiting her father/mother, she gets to meet Pariah or passes by Pariah's cell. Pariah then notices the infection. An attraction between the two then develops leading to the escape of Pariah, of course with the girl's help. It would be nice if the girl was a weak and frail-looking but goddamn gorgeous brunette :P And of course she discovers her power while being bullied by superior females and gets to consume them.. Suits them bitches just fine.. Alex is then found out to be brought back to life and kidnaps the parent of the girl together with a weak Pariah. Since Alex is a geneticist, he would want to utilize Pariah's powers to aid him in creating more Evolved. ''' '''And the expected happens. The girl learns more of her powers and tries to rescue her parent and of course Pariah. But she soon gains the attention of Heller and the army and tries to stop her. As the story progresses she gains more powers by consuming other infected and frees Pariah but in turn she gets caught by Alex and is experimented on thus enhancing more of her abilities that would equal to Alex and Heller. But her body could not control her power and she goes berserk, destroying anything in her path. Heller tries to kill her but Alex saves her in the nick of time only to be held captive once more. Pariah, discovers his powers with the help of the girls parents. And being the child of Elizabeth Greene, he could create and control vast armies of infected. Pariah goes out for a series of quests to save her. The CLIMAX would be a battle between the four: Alex, Heller, Pariah and of course the girl who is still berserk. ''' '''The girl gains the upperhand against the three because of Alex' experiments on her. But Pariah then gains the full potential of his power and effortlessly blows Alex and Heller away. He then lets the girl a portion of her DNA in order for her to gain back sanity. This ends with Pariah sitting back as the girl defeats Alex and Heller at the same time. She then consumes them. Sometime later, the girl is found out to be the only cure to the infected due to her receiving the DNA of both the PROTOTYPE and the PERFECT SPECIMEN. They then spend their time in the reconstruction of NYZ while battling the army at the same time.. ''' '''Well, a guy can dream can't I? :D ~~LeonDev~~ Prototype 3 in my style ok for me prototype 3 story should be about dana being infected she will chose bettwen evil or good the evil part will be when dana will resurect alex mercer and kill james heller the bigining will be alex's virus will go to dana and will give dana half of alex powers and dana will have a journey around the world to find someone who can ressurect alexmercer at first the tutorial will be like prototype 1 when you have all the powers allready and the powers will be gone after the tutorial after tutorial heller will see dana at first dana and heller are a team but later in the game dana will betray heller and kill him the hunters will be back but with new powers other than just there fist they can use objects to pick them up and trow them to dana in the middle of the story dana will meet some one named Ragin Blade who knows how to ressurect mercer then they will need some stuff to get him back from the dead she will must find these the sword of daggers which will be find in Rooks new hidout the hidout will be in mexico where she will take a plane to get there after she gets the dagger she must find snow dust witch will be find in the dessert with the boss goliath after she gets the item she and ragin must go to NY and find the place where alex died when they find it heller will be there waiting for them will then the battle will begin after heller is consumed by her alex will be resurected and turn everyone infected for the good part dana will team up with heller and they must find a cure for the virus witch has been scatered by another mad scientist named Raven after dana will get his powerers when heller gives some of the left over DNA from mercer and she will find and kill Raven along the way heller dauther came along and soon got infected and she became a evolved too later in the game heller is killed by a new monster called rift walker a rift walker will go to parrarel worlds and and go to realworlds end at the end of the game dust dana will find also a evolved and she must kill her in order to stop mercer from being ressurected i also like them to put new powers like world waker when dana can go to parrarel worlds the juggernuts will be alot badass coz they will have the power to grab and trow you away there will also be a new vision called pararel vision which dana can see who is in the parrarel worlds also a new power that will frezze time and dana will be the only one that could move but the frezze power will be timed for every time you frezze time you mass power decreses the new power i like to put also is ray fist like the pain devastator it unleashes viral attacts that will be good for multiattacts my name is Francis and i want prototype 3 to be like this peace 10:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC)MPDX i think next prototype protagonist must be alex mercer and abit story i think mercer still alive somewhere else the one consumed by heller is copy of alex mercer created by himself or somehow alex manage to separate himself from virus then become weak and bieng inprison somewhere by virus and the one consumed by heller is the virus after that alex escape from his prison somewhere but he lost most his ability and trying to contack his sister Prototype 3 in India { bcoz of various stray animals } I know this is not going to happen but if we think it happens in India then many more evolved zombies could be created as *infected dogs *infected goats *infected buffaloes *infected bulls *infected elephantsand tribals and in south reigon *infected cats *infected pigs *infected snakes *more population thus more regular infected and evolved the story line could be like Pariah is being researched in india as there are very less safety rules the virus could be spread due to poor management it happened in the Bhopal Gas Tragedy. Alexis alive as the person consumed by heller was only a part of his biomass also comes to India to find peace after everyone knows he is dead and thus transferring the responsability to maintain peace to heller.Alex discovers that beggars were being used as test subjects as no one notices where do the beggars go. He contacts his sister, Dana, knew that he was alive and wanted to live in peace away from both blackwatch and gentek heller catches her talking to mercer and asks her how he could be alive? she explains everything to heller and his view towards heller changes and he also comes to know that her wife was killed by blackwatch and not mercer and also mercer gave her daughter support at such a hard time. heller also comes to india to help mercer take down gentek and blackwatch. Pariah escapes during this time acting as virus' brain. He has more power than heller + mercer team and is angry due to his imprisionment and knowing that his mother is killed.Both work together to take down the two factions. The gameplay could be like player chooses the character he wants to play during the gameplay like he can switch to mercer as he has armour while he could become heller for his tendril and biobomb ability.The missions could be like character specific or may be team play like one works while other defends. they could also be like one gets captured during a mission and other goes to save him.anyways a storyline of this kind would be far more interesting than making heller and mercer enemies. 11:37, September 28, 2012 (UTC)u f.o. 11:37, September 28, 2012 (UTC) PROTOTYPE 3 *bring alex back and don't make him the bad guy make him the good and heller should be the one who get consume and more power about 6 or 5 power and try to make all new and upgrade style should not be like P2 OR P1 but like P3 and consumeing should be much more faster 09:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Prototype 3 ideas Prototype 3 should have alignments, more stories, new weapons, more on finishers everything, more mutations, more atrributes (more skill bar so you can spent more and earn more effects), more abillities, and new enemies. The path can be chosen whether Dana controls the world and resurect Alex (evil), or destroy all the remaining undetected Evolved and infected to save the world from global zombie apocalypse (good). First, Dana went to Alex's apartement, she found a vial of BLACKLIGHT and then she begin to missed Alex. Without hesiation, she injected the virus and then passed out, lying on the floor, weak and desperate, without recollection of her past just like her brother, she searched for Alex, then she asked Heller and Heller tells her he killed Alex, driven by vengeance Dana seek revenge on Heller. Meanwhile, Heller sent Amaya to Colette mother's house by hijacking a chopper and moving his daughter to safety, unfortunately Dana leap from a skyscrapper and destroyed the chopper, both Heller and her daughter fall down, but because of falling from great height, Amaya couldn't saved and dies. Fueled by even greater anger, Heller rampaged on every infected and Evolved hiding in lairs, killing and consuming them. Dana flees and then searches Ragland. Ragland then helps Dana to resurect Alex, but he have to get Alex's DNA sample. Dana confront Heller, then when she attacks Heller, some of Heller's blood spilled, she took it as a DNA sample for Alex. Ragland then separate the DNA's in Heller's blood, and found a structure of Alex's DNA. He then incubated that DNA with the virus. Ten days later, Alex was resurected. Alex then helps Dana spread all the virus and 'save' humanity. Then Heller found out about Ragland, he then hunt and consumes him. Heller recognized an even greater threat is ahead. With Rook's help, the fate of the world is determined by Heller. Upon ending, the player also unlocked playable characters, such as Alex and Heller, also for completing all achievements, the player will unlock another story, Pariah. Pariah is neutral and eventually he will have to choose a side, and change the world. Or he can remain neutral and kill Dana, Alex, and Heller, and restore balance and let the Blackwatch and Gentek to control the virus, then Manhattan is now a gargantuan biological laboratory. Eventually, after finishing game with every character, Blackwatch will search and kill the player, but every time they strike, the player retaliates by destroying their army and crushed one of their bases. But it repeats just like when you finished Prototype 1, new lairs, new side quests, and still Evolving, also collectibles for mutations. The EP reward for consuming DNA and completing missions shoould be raised. There should be more weapons (scythe, axe, and slingshots). The main idea of slingshots is the the character form a Y shaped stick with one of their hand attached by a very flexible yet strong muscle, capable of launching biomass as powerful as bullets, and when upgraded, it can be as powerful as rockets with small devastator upon impact. Can also launch several biomass to create shotgun-like slingshots. Every bar of biomass restores 100 bullets. The scythe is a powerful crescent blade on an end of a pole. The axe is just like Koenig's axe, but longer, bigger and only single handed. Both could be upgraded just like the blade, also some new moves like running and then slashing (like Prototype 1). Also finishers on Evolved is renewed, not just regular consume like consuming civillians and infected, like throwing them up and then smash them with hammerfist, cover them with whipfist then slam them, body surf then stomp em' real good (bare hands), smash with blade and let the impact upon landing slices them, stick claws then dash to penetrate them. The finishers on tanks should be new too, but with bare hands unchanged. With claws, you rip the tank entrance door then slice them inside, with hammerfist you jump then slam your hands to them, with blades you slice until the top of the tank is ripped, with fist you hooked up the tank barrel, then slam it to the tank. Mutations, they should make even MORE mutations, for defensives mutations example, the player should be able to regenerate faster and rage mode. So when you're stuck then you can rampage, rampage increases damage, better vision, damage taken reduced, knockout distance reduced, and can't be distracted while attacking, faster attack speed, more biomass gained, also special finishers. Also, while blocking you should be able to move. There also should be boost for movements, like slower dropping while gliding, faster gliding, more dashes, and even further dashes, faster run and wall run, higher jump height, faster dropping (while not gliding), so you can do checkpoint missions (or whatever you call that) better. For predator mutations, the player can go completely unnoticed while in disguise, reduce viral sonar sensitivty even better. For offense, you should be able to kick people like kicking a biobombed civillians. Also skill points, the developers should make more skill bar, so player can achieve even better effects, the final skill point is so epic, that you must fill it with three points at once. For movement, you can turn very quickly while running, run 200% even faster, and jump higher. For health, you can completely fill your health by converting your biomass. For biomass, you're able to completely fill your biomass bar, when consuming large infected creature like brawlers, evolved, goliaths, etc. For stealth, you're able to immediately shapeshift after consuming (not stealth) so you can lose alert better. For devastator, you can epicly do like Heller did in Prototype 2 ending, spawning a very large tendril barrage devastator on six directions (but doesn't cover the city entirely and instead a radius of 500 m) that could destroy everything so easily. For finishers, you can make powerful impacts while finishing, that could kill civillians and weak infected nearby. Abillities, they should even better increase the effect of pack leader, like spawning infected with brawlers, when upgraded you can spawn juggernauts, flyers (like in Prototype 2 final battle) to attack a certain enemy, and ultimately, spawn hydras. The biobomb is also when upgraded to max that upon impact, they explodes with such force, knocking out everything then devastates, grabbing everything and pulling them together, then booms them. Their also should be disguise form saver, to save some forms consumed, with max (fully upgraded) of 5 forms can be saved, so you don't have to consume the same people again. There also should be weapon special moves when upgraded, to the max of course. Also new realistic zombie apocalypse, like infected children, dogs, and animals that lived in NYZ. Some of them can also mutates into infected monsters, like dogs becoming wolf-like, cats becoming tiger-like, and some humans has monstrous body parts, for example, some infected has a large yellow, bubbly part that can explode, also huge arm that deal normal damage, and runners (fast infected). And I'd like to share my favourite type of enemy, the destructor, a hive that lives on a building, has gigantic arms, hydras nearby (serves as tentacles), shoot exploding biomass, immovable, but double the size of a goliath. Much like Greene, but easier and has finishers, unlike you have to hit it until it dies. It has massive pustules that can spawn brawlers and infected, or basically a living fortress. ~~The organism of destruction~''~'' Personally, I liked Alex Mercer a lot in prototype 1. Prototype 1 contained also information about Hope and Pariah. The story in that game was much deeper than the story of prototype 2. I would like to see that Alex Mercer returns somehow, in a good way. James Heller was awesome, but he only cared about his revenge towards Mercer. Now James has Maya back, so he could play a role in prototype 3 or not, that doesn't really matter to me, although it would be awesome to have 2 storylines in the game. One storyline where James Heller should do a number of missions and one storyline where Alex Mercer does a number of missions. In the end they would discover all about Pariah, who is treathening not only NYZ, but the whole world. Alex Mercer and James Heller, with background help of Dana Mercer and Colonel Rooks should eradicate Pariah in the end, so the world will be clean from the virus spreading disaster once and for all. In the end, there will be a cure, which will be spreaded world wide, and cure all the infected, including the evolved like Mercer and Heller. They would be the people who will spread the cure, and so far the thrillogy will end and humanity would be save Thom~~ (LIGH) I know that in PT2 as you upgraded you could see a visual change to your powers, and there were 3 versions for each power, bu i like games with ton of upgrades and addons and choices, so although radical entertainment shudown, i would like to see another company take the rains and come out with an even better game: New Abilities: each has 3 upgrade levels, each power has a finisher/tank/helicpter/ship destruction animation Class 1: --------------- HAMMER Hammer Fist-your standard hammer fist from PT2, Finisher=Super dive smashe causes spikes to burst all around and a crater Spike Fist-Quill like spike on fist, when you punch they extend, you can also fire them in short rapid bursts, Finisher= Spikes burst all around and impale everything Impact Fists-Able to absorb grenades into hammer fists, impacts casue explosions, so its like and exploding punch, Finisher= Absorb over 20 grenades and then smash fists to casue large explosion Class 2:------------- SWORD Blade arm-standard blade arm from PT2, Finisher, grow the blade twice as large and then do a run and jump strike that cuts an enemy in two, works on most bosses and tanks/copters Katana Arm-thinner and longer version of blade arm, faster more spinning moves, finisher= spinning balde attack that moves you foward through a crowd like a magic bullet Serrated Hooks- two mantis like blades tht start at the elbow and end in a small hook, a lot of chained attacks that include scissor slices and hooted attacks and uppercuts, Finisher= serrated edges exten, you stand in place an spin, enemies hookes onto the serated edges, like weedwacker Class 3:------------------ CHAIN Wipfist-standard wiparms, Finisher= (ground)-group of tentacles extend and burst through ground and then burst back out and penetrate target, (air)- extend and burst through target Kudgel arms- spiked growth at the end of a chain, like a morning star, swing them around and basically kudgel enemies, Finisher= super smash and sweep. Acid Fire- fire a burning stram of acid that is set on fire to simoultaneously burn and disolve, Finisher= shoot a pol of asid around you and ignite, melting those around Class 4:-------------------- DAGGER Claws-standrad clasw, Finisher, Jup and spike into ground, three sharp spike burst at target from the ground Pincers- like african scorpion claws, can both crush and slice, kinda like bolt cutters, Finisher=havent though of one Class 5:------------ SHIELD (no finishers) Shield Arms-standard shield arms from PT2 Heavy armour- can fly nor glide with it, doubles defenive capabilities you can youse Hammer attacks and Sword but nothing else, no other arnour Light Armour-you can fly and use every atack exceot Hammer and Sword Special Class:------------- Sword Wings- metalic wings made of blades srput and allow you to glide, also have a spinning attack a dive attack, and can be used as light armout on you back, Finisher= all the blades on you wings seperate and are thrown, spearing enemies, they then explode Bio Control-Take control of targeted enemy and attack others with it, let it defend or attack for you, or set it our to suicide explode Bio Purge-send out a virsu cloud that casuses enemies to explode Aqua form:--- Allows you to swim underwater withought drowning Crystal Form-Like spike fist but with sharp blodd red shards, hammer victines turns them into catalysts, they crystalize, Finisher, crystals grow in a crcular pattern shredding everything Senses:------------- Predeator Sense: same as in PT2 Infared vision- lets you see in total dark, in daylight allows you to sense body heat Control to the chaos I would prefer seeing a new character, and a new city, like LA or something. for the past 2 years James Heller has been searching of every Gentek research center there is, to find the last trace of the Virus. In (LA) he finally finds it, and he doesn't like it: Pariah, and with his DNA, dozens of dead people who gave their corpse for donation, got turned into Evolved. When trying to destroy Pariah, James triggers a failsafe which activated all of the prisoners. Pariah, not nearly on full power, is forced to flee, and James turns to the Subjects. Among the Subjects, is the main character, a 19-year old man. The Protanagist will escape Heller, by tricking him, taking some of his Bio-intel (tendrils) and getting a mass of weaker Subjects to attack him. you, and the other escaped Subjects, and worst of all, Pariah, each take over a separate piece of the city. you battle both Heller, the Infected, Blackwatch, and Evolved as Pariah in order to establish order in the chaos. in the end, you get to a warhead of gentek that can launch a substance over global level, were Heller and pariah are found fighting: you can either help Pariah, and inject the Virus into the warhead, or help Heller, and make a Cure, inject it, with the results that all infected, including you, will perish within the hour. regarding who you help, controls who you will fight as final boss. New weapons: Ranged weapons: Darts: a power created by the Protanagist himself, which makes his fingers sharp and allows him to fire them into opponements, will very quickly kill soldiers and weak infected. gained in the start of the game, after the attack of the first Evolved, the Protanagist sees his body remould and creates them as an expiriment. charge will release all darts in a shotgun effect Hive darts: Darts fused with the same extract found in hives, which will turn civilians and soldiers into infected. Blast cannon: a ball which is created from special bulbs found around hives. these bulbs contain a infection strain that will violently destroy itself with an explosion if exposed to air. deadly effective against soldiers and weak walkers, but only harrasment to tanks and heavy infected. Harpoon: a single, huge Dart wich is capable of aiming freely if you hold the attack button Melee weapon: Scyte: 2 arm blades which are very effective against small, but durable Infected. Fighting system: there are 2 weapon modes, Flexible and Pure. Flexible is as in PT2, with one weapon on lmb and another on rmb. if you equip one weapon into both slots, Pure is gained, which will extent the moves, more as in PT 1, and give a secondary charged attack, like with tendrils being able to Mass Consume. Health system: Mass will gain a much bigger role. if you get wounded, you will start using up mass for health regen (of course, consuming still works too). health regens at 2 times the rate mass decreases, which allows a full mass bar to double ones health. of course, this also makes that Mass never can be higher than health. mass will also decrease with the use ranged attacks and shifting weapons. if you dont have mass, health will decrease instead, which also goes for devestators. Enemies will sometimes perform attacks like ripping of an arm or leg, which will only decreases mass if you have enough. if you shift back a weapon or consume and enemy with a dart in him, you will regain mass. Mass will also determine the strenght of some charged attacks, like Black hole, which will keep shooting tendrils, up to 4 times as much as Massless, or spike fields. bullet dive and air chop are also determined by mass, as it increases both the impact radius as the speed max velocity is reached. Upgrade system: the upgrade system will be more PT 1 like. Whenever you kill a stronger infected, he will gain a certain amount of bio-intel of one or more weapons, for example, a hunter-like enemy gives BI for claws, and a Juggernauth for hammer and shield. a weapon has multiple stats it can be trained in, mostly Potential, power and reach. Potential both increases power of the special as some other stats, for example, the anchoring capacity of a normal Tendril attack, and the power of black hole. maxing potential gives a Devestator attack of the weapon. Power gives strengt and breaking force. maxing it will either make the attack much more devestating to armor, like sharp claws, armor piercing Darts, and slicer Tendrils, or highly increase the charge attack, like Heavy whipfist, which can tear weaponizable things of tanks and helicopter, or just highly increase damage, like Diamond edge blade. reach effects the AoE and range, though it isn't applied to most ranged weapons, who use accuracy instead, except for the Blast cannon, who will give Fragmentation plates when maxed (small plates which will shred organics and cause high amounts of colleteral damage). maxing the hamerfist will grant Air pockets, causing streams of air to blast away small targets and increase stunning power against stronger infected. all upgrades will gradually change the weapon's look. each stat is 5 times upgradabel, and the upgrade cords will be illustrated on top of the weapon on the background, allowing you to directly see the change. the cords will often follow the weapon, like the cords of Claws going on the fingers there is also the Main upgrade, in which you can upgrade speed, jump, unarmed power, consitution (both mass and health) and hive mind (increases the power of your infected, increases the amount of powerfull infected in your zone, and increases Bio-bomb capabilities). maxing out any of them will grant a new power, named Body mods. Speed will grant Race body, crooking your legs and giving claws instead of feet, highly increasing movement speed, jump will give Raven body, granting wings that allow you to glide much, much further, give a better jump, and enchants the range of pounce and airkick. unarmed will return the musclemass, complete with Bio-knuckle dusters, allowing waaaaay better throws and punches, even damaging tanks and riping arms of a juggernauth, and constitution max will return the armor, but with better movement capabilities. Hive mind max will grant an addional Devestator that will Super-biobomb someone, creating a maze of tendrils, impaling everyone, and can be used without breaking stealth. Evolution net: like in PT 2, challenges return, but this time will give a point for the Net, a circle shaped skill tree system, which grants both active and passive skills, like the ability to instantly consume a weaker target by pressing grab again when in mid-air grab, which will for exemple with sword twist you in mid-air, stab the enemy in the gut, and then push him away with one hand and decapitate them with the other. other grand a aura that will create pollen around you when disguised, decreasing brain-activity, causing one to sit down, and stop walking after a while of influence, disrupting his patrol routes. Devestators: Devestators can now be mapped, allowing you to chose which 2 to use, with the choice of Power devestator, Pack overrun (which can again be mapped to say which Infected gets called), Tendril storm, infection cloud and Super-Bio bomb Predatory: Sonar (as in 2), Spy (if searching in a "hood" you attack, flyers will help you), Nerval overpowerment (literally goes into an stronger infected if its weakend, taking control of his body, allowing you to move as him and go into its hood without danger), bear trap ( a puddle of infected goo will drop of your shoe, and will trap a enemy in it) and breath of the reaper ( a tuft of the virus, can be used to feeble the mind of an soldier, but most importanly, trigger a false alarm at a detector, and if the area is calm and clear of mobs and you, will cause a blackwatch to investigate the false alarm, shutting the detector down temporary) Enemies: Every "hood" has unique Infected, both small and big, or even odd, like a Gaint scorpion . Blackwatch now sports walkers, mainly due to the inpracticality of tanks in a street and the lack of tank speed, and will use bioweapons derived from the Virus, such as a Bloom missle, which will anchor an infected with tendrils.